Be Careful For What You Wish For
by reincarnation16
Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome go back to her time, she and Inuyasha make a wish at a park water fountain. What they didn't know is that their wish would come true. They meet two unexpected ones that tag along in their adventure.
1. The Talk

** Author's notes:** This is my first fan fiction EVER in the history of my life, so please go easy on me. This story actually came in my mind when I just woke up today and I have the outline done for the first couple chapters. So just read and enjoy… OH YEAH… don't forget to review .

** About The Chapter:** It's the summer vacation and Kagome goes back to the feudal era but Inuyasha is not there waiting for her at the in the meantime Inuyasha is with Kikyo having a discussion.

** Disclaimer**: I do not own, in anyway, inuyasha or any of the characters in this story.

**Be Careful For What You Wish For**

**Chapter one: Visiting Time**

"Ah…" exclaimed the young miko as she leaped out of the only link from her world to the stunning landscape surrounding her. It was a cloudless sky and the sun shone with all its might, releasing huge waves of heat. Wispy winds blew across the lands that cooled down her damp body, which was already moist with sweat. Luckily, she did not wear her usual school uniform but a nice pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt witha picture of a cute brown teddy bear. And underneath there were words saying" I LUV YOU"

She had just finished the last of her exams, which she surprisingly passed. All the times Kagome had skipped school to search for jewel shards and to hunt Naraku had brought her grades down. But whenever Inuyasha let her, the determined brunette went home, cracked open her books and studied. Now she was free, _well at least free from high school_. The summer vacation had started so she had the whole two months to spend at the feudal era. Certainly Inuyasha would be happy with that. There was no more exams, no staying up until one in the morning to study, and definitely no more Inuyasha nagging her about leaving him to go home.

Kagome started to walk into the forest while pushing her bike beside her, enjoying the wildlife nearby. It was so peaceful here in the warring states era, birds singing and the fresh air that wasn't tainted with pollution. Unlike in her world, cars dashed by on the streets, exposing large amounts of smoke and the strong scent of gasoline. That's why she loved it here in the feudal era. It wasn't only of the scenery, but because of her dearest friends. It has been three years since she had met everyone. They all have the same goal, to kill the demon Naraku. Miroku, the lecherous monk, was cursed since birth with the wind tunnel on the palm of his hand. It has been handed down from generation through generation of his family until his own father had been sucked inside giving the trouble to him. Sango, a demon slayer, had her entire clan slaughtered except for her younger brother Kohaku whom Naraku uses as a servant. Kohaku's mind had been erased of all memories and lives his life by a single shard of the jewel. Confiscating it would kill him. Shippou, the youthful kitsune, had already avenged his father when Inuyasha had killed the villainous Thunder Brothers but stays with Kagome and tries to help in battles. Inuyasha, the stubborn half demon, was tricked by the malevolent demon into thinking that his first love Kikyo had betrayed him, leaving him bound to the Goshiniboku Tree. That's where she found him, in an effort to save her; Kagome removed the arrow that was within his heart. As time went by, they met each other, forming a group to kill the beast.

"Kagome!" the young fox demon exclaimed as he ran towards the schoolgirl, "Your back."

"Hey Shippou." Replied Kagome as she waved her hand towards him.

He jumped into her arms giving her a hug as she squeezed him back.

"Did you get me something Kagome?" he asked.

"Of course I did,I would never forget to bring you a gift." She answered. Kagome put the little one down and took out five lollipops from her yellow backpack.

Shippou, who was overwhelmed with excitement yelled," Thanks Kagome!"

They were now in front of Kaede's hut; she looked around to find everyone. Sango was running towards the hut, scowling with an annoyed expression. Miroku was by some trees lying there dazed. Knowing her friends, Kagome assumed that Miroku had once again, gotten slapped in the face from the unfortunate victim of his wandering hands. But Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. He wasn't at his usual spots, in the tree, by the fire, or even waiting for her by the well.

"Welcome back Kagome, I didn't see you coming," said Sango, "How was your trip back home?"

"Oh it was good, no more school so I get to stay her for two whole months!" replied Kagome.

"Wow! That's great!"

"Umm… Sango, where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku finally recovered and answered her question. "Hi Kagome. Oh… Inuyasha had left some where."

"Really?" She had a worried look on her face.

"Yes, he stood up said that he would be back before sundown and ran off."

She understood what meant. Inuyasha went to see Kikyo, the priestess she was the reincarnation of, Inuyasha's love. _His Love… how foolish am I. _Kagome thought to herself. _I love him so much and yet he can't see that because he loves Kikyo._ Disappointment filled her heart, knowing that she'll never be the one to capture Inuyasha's heart. She knew that she would never measure up to Kikyo.

Sango, knowing what her friend was thinking, broke the silence. "Don't worry Kagome, he'll be back before you know it. Don't let him bother you.

"Stupid Inuyasha," Shippou said irritably, " Doesn't the ruthless hanyou see what he's doing to poor Kagome."

"Oh Shippou, it's okay. I'll be fine." Responded Kagome who was surprised how much her friends cared. " Anyways we have more time to rest for our journey ahead of us.

"I suppose you are right, but I do hope that he will come soon."

_**Meanwhile………**_

**_ SLAP _**

Inuyasha's lost his balance form the weight of her brutal hand. Kikyo's rage had overcome her well-being and resentment filled her heart, body and soul.

"How can you betray me Inuyasha! You said that you would avenge my death; you said that you would come with me into hell. YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Her voice rose with anger as her existence faced anguish. Tears slowly trickled down her sorrowful face as she looked into the eyes of the man she once adored.

_ Kikyo… you just don't understand._ He thought as guilt fell upon him seeing the woman he previously loved. Inuyasha had to let go of the past, of the pain and suffering he had gone through and meet with the future, a new level of happiness. He now knew that he was wrong to even consider Kikyo as his true love. He thought that she cared for him, like him as a hanyou, but he then realized that she wanted to change him into a human using the scared jewel. Inuyasha knew his future would be brighter than that with the one he truly loves,_ Kagome._ She loved him, no matter what condition he was in, human, hanyou, in sickness, and even when his pride took over him and he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. I will avenge your death, I will kill Naraku, but I cannot enter hell with you." He told the heartbroken priestess. " I love Kagome and there is nothing you can do to change my mind." The half- demon turned around and slowly left the crying miko behind.

The dismal woman was abandoned there on her knees and hands weeping and mourning._ I will get you for this Inuyasha… you will die for all the agony you have given me and not only that, your friends will suffer too, especially that pathetic excuse of a priestess._

"Be warned Inuyasha, that your life will become a living hell, I promise you that."

With her vow she left the forest, leaving her past behind her. Her shikikame lifted her off the grounds, into the cloudless sky to plot her revenge. To anywhere in the world, that is anywhere but here.

* * *

Now how was that for the first chapter of my first fan fic? I hope you enjoyed it. I know that Kikyo was OOC but I wanted to put some anger into the story, and it sounds better too don't you think? Oh and I will be adding flashbacks on Kikyo's and Inuyasha's fight, later on in the story. I have the next couple chapters planed out, but I still need your reviews to see how the story is going with you guys. Next chapter will be up in about a week maybe less. Actually I decided to give you a little heads up about the next chapter. The actual wish happens there, if there were people wondering about the title. In the mean time…Let your imaginations wander and once again…please review! 


	2. The wish

**Author's notes:** Hey everyone, I would like to thank those who have reviewed this fanfic. Your support keeps me going. I will be thanking them personally at the end of the author's notes. Okay back to the story, this chapter I think will be a shorter and a bit dull compared to the last one. But it's all good. Anyways… Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Thanks to: Anime-lover09, Amy2000, Toxic Panda and my friend jewlz who read and reviewed my fanfic. Thanks y'all! **

**About the chapter:** In this chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome go back to her world, just for a bit. They decide to take a stroll in the park and they find a fountain (like the ones in indoor malls). Inuyasha and Kagome make a wish, not knowing that the fountain would grant their wish. They begin to walk home when they meet a few unexpected people. (No they are not the ones that I mentioned in the summery. That's in the following chapters. Sorry.)

**Disclaimer:** Though I love Inuyasha with all my heart, I am sorry to say that I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in the story. _Tear, tear, cry, cry._

* * *

**Be Careful For What You Wish For **

**Chapter 2: The Wish**

It has been an hour since Kagome came and Inuyasha hasn't come back

yet. Soon everyone started to worry that their demon companion was injured or kidnapped.

" It's taking pretty long of Inuyasha to come back." Spoke Shippou who jumped into Kagome's arms, " I mean what happened if he's hurt out there or taken by Naraku?"

Now the usually perky girl started to worry herself by the young pup's imagination. _Why is he taking so long? This is so unlike Inuyasha._ She thought to herself. _What if he abandoned us…No actually I mean what if he abandoned me, to live with Kikyo, to keep his promise. _Kagome rose up, dropping Shippou on the ground.

"That's so typical of Inuyasha, leaving the one who care and love him behind without any warning! I HATE HIM!" bellowed Kagome.

"Uhh…Kagome… would you like us to search for him?" the frightened houshi asked while keeping a good distance away from the heated miko.

" Sorry Miroku, and no I don't think we should look for him, at least not yet."

"Are you sure, he's been gone for quite some time now." The woman exterminator added as she trailed behind." I mean you seem to be the most concerned out of all of us."

" I don't mean to act this way but, he gets me so angry that I could just…ARGHHH!" Kagome responded piercingly.

"Kagome please sit down, the stress is not good for you and you are scaring me." Shippou pleaded.

"I can't sit down –"

The startled group all looked behind them and began to giggle at the hilarious spectacle before them. There was Inuyasha, face flat on the ground, angrily mumbling words which sounded like ' once I get this damn necklace off…' until the spell wore off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WRENCH!" Inuyasha demanded as he forgot the incident that happened before the chaos here started. " I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

" She accidentally said 'sit' and was so worried that she actually made you bleed." Sango answered amusingly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha touched his forehead, feeling a wet substance. He looked at his hands, stained with crimson red blood, and stared in confusion and amazement.

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry." The unaware Kagome apologized. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

She went straight to her yellow backpack to get bandages, but it wasn't there. "Inuyasha, I left the first aid kit at home. Can you come with me so you can get cleaned up?"

"It's okay Kagome, I can just wipe it off."

"Umm… but I need the kit for later on in our trip.'

" Fine. Let's go. Miroku, Sango, we'll be back in a few minutes, got that?"

"The nosy group audience that observed the couple nodded in unison, watching the two run straight towards the well.

**_On The Other Side Of The Well… _**

"Okay Inuyasha. I'm all packed and you are bandaged up so we can leave now.' Kagome told him.

"Feh, it's about time!" he responded rudely.

"Hey, since we are here, would you like to take a walk. I know that the scenery isn't as beautiful as in the feudal era but can we?"

"And waste more time? We have to find the jewel shards you know!"

"Pleeease…" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha looked into her deep auburn eyes, the one that he could never resist. It was one of the features that he adored about her. He always looked immersed into them as they released Kagome's heart, mind and soul. Her stunning eyes showed her happiness, determination and a spark of anger just before she was about to say 'sit'. Her eyes were so full of life; they were so pure; while Kikyo's were dead, and cold. Had nothing but memories complete with pain and sorrow.

"Fine!" he eventually replied as he the usual routine of grabbing the red and blue cap given to him so that he would cover his kawaii, dog-ears.

Kagome brought him into a park, where many various flowers bloomed as the sun shone intensely upon them. They followed a path that led them to a stunning fountain. It had a cement case where all the water was stored and in the middle was a sparkling marble statue of an angel with her hand up praising God, as water rushed out behind it.

**_Flashback_**

_**' Mama, mama, look it's a fountain! Can I make a wish Pleeease?'**_

_**'Oh Kagome, it's getting late, Grandpa's going to be home soon and I haven't started dinner yet. Let's go now sweetie'**_

_**'But mama, it's just one little wish. I won't take that long.'**_

_**'Okay, now here's your coin.'**_

_**' Oh thank you mama!'**_

_**'I wish that someday I would become a princess and my prince would always be there to save me from the scary demons and dragon'**_

_**'Let go now honey.'**_

_**' Coming Mama!'**_

_**End of flashback**_

Kagome thinking

_Hmmm… I wonder if that wish really came true. Here I am, 19 years old, the reincarnation of the miko Kikyo, facing different kinds of dangers. Well I got the demon part right. I'm not actually living the fairy tale world that I've always wanted. I'm not a princess and I certainly do not have the prince charming either. Well… let's just say it's a work in progress. Can Inuyasha really be the prince of my life? No he can't be! There's still Kikyo and I know that he loves her and that he would never leave her. sigh He does make me feel as if I were a princess though and he saves my life plenty of times. Whenever he's in battle, I'm his number one priority. But that's only because I'm his jewel shard detector and nothing else… I wish that I could see what our future holds_

End of Kagome's thoughts

Inuyasha thinking

Hmmm… she's in deep thought again. I wonder what she's thinking of. Is she wondering about Kikyo and I…? OH DAMN I FORGOT TO TELL HER! But what if she doesn't think of me the same way I think about her? She always talks about how much her 'school' is important to her. Also about this **hojo** person that I keep hearing her talk to Sango about. What if she got tired of waiting and decided to let this stupid Hojo dude be her boyfriend! NO! She told me that she would stay with me forever no matter what happens. But why would she say with me? A hanyou from another time, a stupid half- breed that can't keep up with all this… THIS! The technology, the school, and these tests she keeps yelling about. Would she sill care for me? Does she even care at all? I wish that I could see what our future holds.

End of Inuyasha's thoughts

" Inuyasha, would you like to make a wish?" Kagome wondered.

" HUH? Wish? What wish?" He answered back. " Are you telling me that you could make wishes on this thing and yet you never told me! You could have had the jewel in the palm of your hands now!"

" No Inuyasha, this fountain doesn't really make your wishes come true, it's only for fun." She told him " What you do is, you take a coin and throw it in while making a wish."

"FEH, it's just a waste of time. Let's go now Kagome."

"Oh, but it would be lots of fun! Please Inuyasha."

Once again he couldn't refuse the one that he loves. "Okay. Pass me a coin."

They both held their coins, ready to throw it into the clear, sparkling water.

_**Inuyasha and Kagome both thinking: **' I wish that I could see what the future holds.' _

They threw the coin into the fountain and all of a sudden a blinding light surrounded the two. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran to the farthest side of the park near the entrance.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine how about you?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen was it?"

"Unless it was some sort of new lighting that wasn't installed properly, then no, it wasn't made to do that."

"Kagome I think that we should leave now before something else happens."

" Okay Inuyasha let's go."

The two puzzled teens started to head balk to the well when Kagome remembered to ask Inuyasha something.

"Inuyasha, before we go back, I just wanted to ask what you talked to Kikyo about. You took longer than usual and I was just wondering."

" Well, you see Kagome… actually about Kikyo and I-"

"HIGURASHI! Kagome!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see the individual who interrupted their conversation.

**_'OH NO! IT'S HOJO-KUN!'_**

****

* * *

****

And that was chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter is actually a bit longer that the other one. For those who were wondering about the park fountain thing, and how a wishing well sounded better, it was just something from my childhood. I always went to every indoor mall fountain and made a wish. BTW. I didn't wish that I would become a princess and have my prince come rescue me. Or at least I think I didn't… Anyways next chapter will be up in less than a week, hopefully if I get more reviews. That's where you come in! So please review! Thanks!


	3. WHY IS EVERYONE HERE!

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! Back again for another update. It seems that I've been doing every other day postings. But I don't think I will be doing that every time. Sry. Anyways…I want to thank you all for your reviews it keeps me alive and writing ppl! Lol. Looking forward to many more. And I'm planning to write another one about the one and only Inuyasha, and his destined lover, Kagome! I just really HATE Kikyo! So just read, enjoy and please review. Thanks!

**About the chapter:** Umm… I think this will be a dull chapter. I don't really like it that much. It's about when Inuyasha and hojo first meet each other. And a few others decide to drop by to see the dog demo as well. You'll see who they are in chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I love Inuyasha, but sadly I do not own him.

* * *

**Be Careful For What You Wish For**

**Chapter 3: WHY IS EVERYONE HERE?**

Inuyasha gave Kagome a confused stare then sniffed the air." Kagome who is this hojo! I smell a boy!"

But before she could answer, the enthusiastic Hojo was already within their presence. All of a sudden, Kagome felt the air around them tense up. The inu-youkai began to growl but heard her telling him to hush and he silenced himself.

"Hey Kagome! I see that your sickness hasn't gotten the better of you." Hojo told Kagome. " I'm glad that you are felling better."

AND WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT SICKNESS? I've been with you –" Asked Inuyasha, but was cut off when Kagome started to speak.

"Uhh… Hi Hojo-Kun…" She began." As seeing that you two haven't met, I'll introduce you guys to each other. Hojo, this is Inuyasha, a friend who's visiting for a while. Inuyasha, this is Hojo, my classmate."

The schoolboy started to say," H! It's ni--"

"MATE!" Inuyasha bellowed. He was at the verge of tears and yet rage and jealously filled his entire body." Y-YOU'VE MATED ALREADY!" H e began sniffing Kagome to see if her words were true.

"Inuyasha get away from me! Kagome frustratedly said. " No I haven't mated! A classmate is a person you share classes with."

Satisfied with her answer, the over protective hanyou sent a dagger like stare before saying, " Feh, whatever As long as he doesn't touch you, I won't kill him."

The frightened individual was intimidated by his threat and began to back away. Kagome seeing this tried to calm him down. " Oh Hojo, it's okay, he doesn't mean it. Inuyasha is just in a bad mood, is all."

" Keh! Weak human!" Inuyasha snorted as he turned away ready to leave.

"Well, be really should be leaving now Hojo. I'll see you around."

Hojo actually summed up him courage and asked, " Oh, but I was wondering if – if you would like to umm…go out some time.

Envy filled Inuyasha's mind and his eyes flashed a glimpse of fire. He attacked the poor student sending him running away as fast as he could.

"Don't you ever come near Kagome again you got that!" Inuyasha howled while waving his fist in the air.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome had to punish him after what he did to Hojo. "OSUWARI!" The priestess shook her head. _He'll never learn. _All of a sudden she heard familiar mixed voices behind her._ Please, please tell me I'm imagining things._ She thought

´Kagome, is that him?" The first voice asked.

" That's the two timer! Wow he's so kawaii!" the next one said.

"Hojo never stood a chance! And he's so obedient. He bows before Kagome and you only said sit!" The last one added.

" She turned around, putting on the fakest smile she could and there behind her, were no other than her three gossipy friends. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Kagome who was starting to develop a headache thought to herself, _I can't believe this happening to me and while Inuyasha's here!_

" Eh… hi guys! What are you doing here?"

"Kagome, how can you hide such a hot babe away from us?" Eri asked as her friends all stared at the wincing Inuyasha who was rubbing his head.

"Duh Eri! You can be so clueless at times!" Yuka told her. "She wants to keep him all to herself."

"Who wouldn't! ", Ayumi added.

The hanyou stood up cleaning himself from the dirt. Suddenly, the over excited girls ran towards him and began asking questions, knowing that Kagome wouldn't answer.

" Are you and Kagome dating?" asked Ayumi.

"How about that Kikyo girl?" joined Yuka.

"Do you love Kagome?" chimed Eri.

Inuyasha, confused with all the noise banging through his ears just thought of something. " Kagome… You talk about me? And by the things your screeching friends are asking, it makes me wonder what you talk about." He then spotted her blushing a deep shade of red. _I love it when she does that!_

" Answer our questions!" they all yelled in unison.

After all this time of Kagome feeling helpless and ganged up on, she regained her voice and started to speak. " Sorry guys. But we have to get going." She stammered as she grabbed Inuyasha hand causing him to blush while her friends gave each other curious looks.

" But we want to know more about you two-timing boyfriend!" was the outburst that came out of Eri's mouth.

" And I would like to know what you tell your friends about me and WHAT--? Two-timing?" He looked into the nervous Kagome's eyes then gazed down at the ground feeling guilt. _So she's been feeling pain because of me? I was so close to telling her EVERYTHING until these loud mouth friends of hers came along. _He sighed.

"I guess we'll go then Kagome." He said solemnly as he knew he lost the war. "I'll see you guys around then, but please learn to keep your voices down. C'mon Kagome."

* * *

The walk home was full of silence as none of them said a word to each other. Awkwardness packed the atmosphere around them. Soon they were at the well ready to go.

Inuyasha broke the chain of quite." Look Kagome, I'm sorry for everything."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything it was the people back there that I call friends."

"No you don't understand," he opened as the two gazed at each other. "I'm sorry for giving you the pain of whenever I went to Kikyo. But now--"

Kagome not wanting to continue the subject interrupted him. "Inuyasha, it's okay. But can we just leave."

He understood her and thought that telling her would be best somewhere else and sometime later where it would be more romantic he planned. Inuyasha picked up the problematic girl and jumped into the well.

* * *

Now that's the end of chapter two. As I said, I don't really like it but I didn't have any more ideas pop into my head. Please send any if you do. I promise that it will get better later on in the story. In chapter four, something really drastic happens to Kagome and that's why I'm calling it Hanyou Kagome. Did you get that? wink wink Lol. Yep that's what happens next. Anyways… Please review. Thanks! 


	4. Hanyou Kagome

**Author's notes:** Hello once again everyone! Sorry for the long update, well… let's just say that I had writers block and maybe was a bit too lazy to write. Sorry I know that there is no excuse for it but it's just I was so tired and I had new ideas and I plan to be putting them up soon. So I might have to be putting this one on hold for a bit. But don't worry I won't abandon it. Oh yeah.. My Birthday this Friday! So please give me a birthday present. You know what that is… REVIEWS! Ahah. Thanks!

**About the chapter: **Well if you read the bottom of the last chapter, and understand at least what hanyou means then you should now what this chapter is about. Well for those who don't, you will find out what it means in this chapter. But for the people that already know what's gonna happen, this will be one boring chapter, but I promise that I will update soon cause two new characters will be coming soon. Maybe in chapter five or six they will be introduced. Anyways… Please. Read, enjoy and most importantly, review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I love Inuyasha dearly; his eyes, his ears, his smile, but sadly, I do not own him or any of the characters in this story. But I will own the two characters that are coming soon and if you can please send in Japanese names for both males and females. I have two names already but I wanna see if you guys can change my mind.

* * *

**Be Careful For What You Wish For**

**Chapter4: Hanyou Kagome**

"Miroku, Shippou, Sango, we're back!" Kagome said as she ran towards the village.

"Hey Kagome! I missed you." Shippou told her as he jumped on her shoulder.

"Oh but I've only been gone for about an hour or so."

"Hi Kagome, are you okay? You look a little flushed." Asked Sango. (A/N: she's flushed with anger with what happened before she came)

"Inuyasha, my man, you took your sweet time coming back. And by the looks of it, it seems that you and miss Kagome here-" Miroku was cut off when Sano hit him with her boomerang and Inuyasha punched him. The poor houshi lay unconscious.

Sango picked him up and held him by putting his arm around her shoulder. "I'd better bring him back to the hut, But Kagome, what did happen?"

"Umm… well, Inuyasha and I decided to go for a walk and then we ran into a couple friends of mine. Just a few bumps on the road, minor interruptions."

" That I gladly took take care of" Inuyasha scoffed as he referred back to Hojo.

"If you mean take care of as in scaring Hojo away and embarrassing me in front of my friends, then well you've quite covered it!" Kagome yelled as she all of a sudden had a mood swing.

"Actually, I think your friends like me after all that I have heard from them. And I still would like to know what you talk to them about. What do you say about me?"

By this time Sango and Shippou has already left the 'couple' behind so they can stay at the hut and tend to Miroku. Also they didn't have time to her them quarreling over nothing once again. It would be the same thing all over again. Inuyasha starts the fight, they begin to yell at each other and then Kagome wins by saying sit.

"Why you… INUYASHA, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome started to leave towards the others.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Pleaded Inuyasha. A moment later, the spell wore off and he made his way to her. "Keh come back here wrench! I'm not done talking to you!" She ignored him. " I SAID COME BACK!"

"Inuyasha, I'll say the 's' word if you don't stop yelling at me."

"I don't care… actually I DARE YOU TO!"

"Inuya-" all of sudden a rush of pain surged through her head as if someone had a hammer and kept hitter her as if there's no tomorrow. 'AHHHH!" She collapsed on the ground hands to her head, thinking that could keep it from exploding.

" Kagome! Kagome what's going on? What happened?" Inuyasha rushed to she side, unsure of what to do. Then blood splashed across his face. _Kagome's blood, what's happening to her?_

Suffering, the victim of the agony felt a moist substance on her hands. _'Why is this happening to me?' _she thought. Then the most unbelievable happened. Her hands were growing claws, right in front of her eyes! She couldn't believe it. _I think I'm becoming a hanyou._ That was her last thought, she was unconscious.

"NO KAGOME!" he held her in his arms crying furiously. "Please don't die on me now, not when I haven't told you that- that I love you!"

Inuyasha sat there helplessly not knowing what to do. He had lost all train of thought, not even thinking that he should bring her to Kaede or to her time. Sango and Shippou had already left with Miroku to the hut. Weeping, the grown man cried and cried like a four-year-old boy and held his love into his arms. Then he smelled it '_her blood had changed, it smells different' _He thought '_sort of like mine'_ But before he could figure more out, Kagome had woken up and he completely forgot.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Oh Kami, Kagome you're okay!" He as so thrilled to she her alive. "You scared me so much, I thought that I lost you! Don't ever do that again!"

The miko looked at his tear stained face, something that you rarely on the stubborn half-demon. "Were you crying? What's going on, I feel different. Inuyasha, I think I'm a hanyou."

He was surprised at the last comment, but something did happen, and he just didn't know what. So he took a good look at her and saw it automatically. Her eyes had golden colour with a glint of fire within them. Her fangs stuck out of her mouth and you could see the two triangular ears on top of her head covered with blood. Her hair had also changed; it was her raven black hair with many sliver streaks running through. '_But this only happens if you've mated' _he thought '_did she…NO she couldn't have' _He began to sniff her to look for signs of mating. Then there he saw it, a bite mark on her left shoulder. _' She has mated but with who?_ Distressed as he was, Inuyasha knew that she couldn't have done this without, not without her telling him or even him noticing. He had to keep strong he just had to. Yet he was still curious on whose bite mark it was, maybe it was someone he knew. He stared at it for a wile, and then jumped away from her in amazement.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she was sitting there patiently, trying not to panic. That is until Inuyasha jumped and freaked out.

"Kagome… … You've mated." He told her.

"WHAT! No I never did!"

"But Kagome, the bigger problem s that – that you have mated with…"

"With who!"

He took part of his kimono of his own shoulder showing the mark. "You've mated with me."

* * *

MUWHHHAHHHH! That feels good. So yeah…that's the end of chapter four. Was that a good cliffhanger or what? Anyways I already started chapter 5 and it does introduce the new characters and explains why everything happened. Anyways… I think I will be putting that one up on my birthday. So please review if you liked it and wait for the next chapter. Thanks! 


	5. explainations

**Author's notes:** Just like I promised, an update on my birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! And you guys better be giving in reviews, I want to see them flowing in! AHAH. Just kidding. I don't know when I will be updating next and none of you people have giving in any names for my fanfic so I picked them my self. Anyways… read, enjoy, and review. Oh, I haven't been thanking you guys for the reviews I've been getting. So, here it is now. Thank you guys for reading my fanfic, I couldn't of gotten better support from anyone else.

**About the chapter: **In this chapter everyone will understand why all this is happening and one character will be introduced here. Inuyasha and Kagome will get closer together, and huge surprises for both couples. Yes Miroku and Sango is a couple. Miroku is SO hot it's not even funny, it's just that he's perverted, and a sweet-talker. Anyways… on to the disclaimer so we can get things started.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha…_yet snickers …_ But I do own the one I made up in this fanfic. And NO ONE can take her!

* * *

**Be Careful For What You Wish For **

**Chapter 4: Explainations**

"I-I-I've mated," Kagome stammered, "With you?" She stared blankly at the ground, not knowing what to feel, happiness, anger, and confusion. It was just a huge wave of emotion._ We're mated? When? How? What about Kikyo? Oh god what am I gonna do? I mean isn't this what I wanted, to be with Inuyasha eternally? _" Inuyasha, how did this happen?"

" I don't know Kagome, but there's something I want to know." She looked at him and nodded. "Do you want to be like this, a hanyou, my mate? Cause actually I-I wanted to ask you today." He mumbled the last part quietly but he forgot about Kagome's new abilities. Tears formed in her eyes. '_He wanted this, to be with me, for me to become his mate.' _The newly formed hanyou tackled her mate, giving him a hug.

"Of course I wanted this! Inuyasha, I love you!" She exclaimed.

" I love you too Kagome. I was trying to tell you but we had the fight this morning and your friends came, so I thought that I should tell you later when you've cooled off but-"

He was cut off when Kagome couldn't help it anymore; she just had to kiss him. At first it was gentle and soft, wanting to savor the moment, but soon it deepened. Inuyasha took her head and pushed it closer to him, allowing the kiss to expand. Their lips couldn't part, it wouldn't. This was what they wanted, yearned for their entire lives.

"Ahem!"

Their little session was cut short when a tall figure, clearly a half-demon, in a kimono just like Inuyasha's, though in a cool shade of blue that seemed like the ocean interrupted. She had long black hair that was up to her waist, and looked about the age of 13-14.

"I know that you guys are mated and all, but can you please get a room!" Her attitude resembled Inuyasha's perfectly.

He got up with Kagome, and had his attack stance on. "Who are you and what do you want?" He growled.

" Oh I fell so offended, but oh yeah… you don't even know what's happening do you FATHER? Mother did tell me that you would need help but it's quite sad that you haven't figured this part out. GEEZ, and I thought that I was slow. Well I guess it was genetic."

Inuyasha looked at the mysterious women in front of him, then turned to Kagome, then back again. " F-Father? You mean y-you're my daughter?"

"Uh huh, and the lady beside you is my mother, which I see you've figured out already." She ran towards them, giving her parents a hug. "I missed you so much! I can't wait too see everyone!"

"I'm a mother!"

"Okay, I'll explain everything once we get back to the hut, and when I get my hands on some ramen. You do have some don't you?"

The couple, still surprised remained speechless and followed their so-called daughter to the hut. It was all happening so fast, but Kagome and Inuyasha wanted answers and it seemed that this hanyou knew them.

**Kagome's thoughts **

_Oh my god! This must be a really weird dream; maybe I hit myself on the well or something. But it feels so real, I can't if it's reality or not. First I become a half-demon, and then the one that I love tells me he loves me too, and next, I have my future child right in front of me. What else could freak me out? What will my friends say? GOSH! What will my family say? I can't go to school like this! I'm so dead…_

**End of thoughts**

**Inuyasha's thoughts**

_How did this all happen? I haven't been this confused before. It's probably cause I'm just so happy I can't concentrate. I have a family, with Kagome; I wonder what she thinks of this. Hopefully she's happy too. It all feels like a dream, but what if it is an illusion. Did Naraku set this up? It all feels so real though, especially that kiss. If Naraku did plan this, he's gonna pay. If Naraku did do this, he's gonna die a slow painful death straight to hell… _

**End of thoughts **

"Hey don't you guys have questions for me? I think that you should start before you ask anything too personal in front of Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango." She inquired. "I know how you want to keep some things to your self, especially you father."

"Uhhh… what's you name?" Kagome requested.

"It's Keiko isn't it?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Yeah, you told me that grandmother always loved that name, and how you wanted a piece of her with you." She replied.

"Inuyasha, I never knew that!" Kagome whined.

"Feh!"

"Well you and father seem inseparable in the future. God and your marriage is so romantic! Do you want to know what your wedding song is? It's so sweet1'

"What's that Kagome?"

"Oh… umm well a marriage is a form of mating and the song is something special for the couple. Keiko, I'd love to know, well just knowing that we got married is already great."

She giggled. "Oh mother, it's the one by Celine Dion called because you loved me. Once father heard it he dedicated it to you."

"Awwww! That's so sweet Inuyasha!" She ran and gave him a hug.

"Feh, women! Why are you asking such useless questions? Thinks like that we can talk about with everyone else. Keiko, how are you treated as a hanyou?" He turned to face his daughter hoping to know that she was fine.

'_That's father alright'_ Keiko thought. " Daddy, you don't have to worry about me. Things have changed in the future. Our clan is one of the most respected in all of Japan, plus everyone knows how powerful you are." She replied. "Oh we're here! I wanna see everyone." With that she ran over to Miroku, Sango and Shippou, who were waiting for them patiently.

"Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango!" Keiko grabbed them both and squeezed them. "Wow! You guy haven't changed a bit. How are you?"

"Aunt Sango?" Sango said confused.

"Uncle Miroku? Sorry do we know you?" Miroku added.

"Hey guys, Inuyasha and Kagome have come back with a huge surprise. Who's this?" Shippou came back from running to the hanyous, not even noticing Keiko on the way.

"OMG! SHIPPOU! You're so small and cute" she began pinching his cheek, turning them pink. "You look like a teddy bear!"_ what happened to you in the future?_

"Uhhh… who are you?"

The couple caught up to the rest of the group. "I think we can explain a few things"

Sango and Miroku turned to see Inuyasha and another female hanyou how seemed familiar. "K-KAGOME!" They both stood there jaw-dropped.

"I told you that they had a surprise. Inuyasha and Kagome have mated." Shippou informed them. "Now Kagome transformed into a hanyou."

"Inuyasha my man, we leave you two alone for half a hour and this is what you did! This is so unexpected!" Miroku smirked.

"Kagome… you're a … you and Inuyasha… I'm so happy for you!" Tongue-tied, Sango congratulated them and gave Kagome a hug. "But who's the woman that looks like Inuyasha back there?"

"I'll be glad to explain everything if you all sit down." Keiko responded. As soon as everyone settled sown she began. "Well, I'm from the future and my name is Keiko. My parents are Inuyasha and Kagome, I've come back here because of a wish they made in modern Japan."

"Wish? You mean from the fountain at the park?" Kagome asked.

"Is that why Kagome turned into a hanyou?" Inuyasha chimed

"Yeah remember your wish? I think it was something like I wish I could see what the future holds? Well you both wished the same thing and both of you wanted it deeply. So with mother's miko power's it sensed that the wish was pure and granted it." They nodded. " So things that happen in the future will happen now for both you and your surroundings. So you might meet Aunt Sango's and uncle Miroku's son." Sango gasped ad Miroku smiled wildly. Everyone else couldn't keep from laughing, "Oh don't worry, you live a happy marriage. Uncle Miroku stops groping women, and became quite the charmer. Oh and I'm sorry to say you have a son!" The monk was full of happiness while Sango was blushing like crazy.

"Tell us about our son," Sango surprisingly asked, and interlocked her hands with Miroku, smiling at him, which no one really expected. Now it was his turn to blush. "By the way you talk of him it seems that something is wrong with him."

"Oh there's something wrong alright!" _actually I just hate him!_ She thought. " Umm... Let's start with how inconsiderate and egotistical and perverted he is!" _I have an idea! Let's just play with their minds a bit. _" Oh and by the way you son is homosexual." That wasn't really true, it's just that she wanted to ruin his life a bit.

Everyone stared at Miroku and Sango who were looking at each other in awe. Just then another person came out from the forest.

"Hey Keiko. You shouldn't be telling my parents lies like that!"

* * *

That's the end of chapter 5! How did you like that one? Anyways... I have no time for the last note because I have to clean the house for when people come over. So please review and I hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Sorrry !

**Author's notes: **Sorry you guys ! I know that i haven't been updating since like forever but li just started my first year of highscool and everything's been soo rough here! with just breaking up with my bf, and everything .. soo thanks for reviewing and everything ... but inno if i will be contiuning with this story anymore.. since i haven't been wrting in a while and the whole not being able to actually write .. But inno i might still go on with it so i guess ideas would be greatly appericated, unless any of you would liek to take over / But i will start thinking of something to write.. i'm either gonna go with a new scene with kikyo since we haven't seen her in a while or find out more about miroku's and sango's son ;. Anyways which everone is asked for more i'll put up okays soo i guess until you review i'll get back to you!


End file.
